


Coz it's Troo Wuv

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Total cheese peice. Takes place just after SPN X-Mas.   “What’re you doing, Sam?” Dean asked the darkness as he felt the bed dip beside him. “Going to sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: For **Magos186** , for without her, I never would have said that and therefor never would have gotten the idea for this sap-fest. She's an amazing muse, and I owe her so much- and my sanity to boot. ^^

* * *

_“I don’t get it, Sammy,” nine-year-old Dean murmured to his brother. “No matter how long Dad sits with you… You never seem to be able to sleep until I’m here.”_

_“It’s coz I wuvs you,” Sam murmured tiredly around the puckered thumb he had in his mouth. He shot his older brother, his hero, a little smile and then proceeded to burrow into his chest._

 

Dean shook his head, stupid holiday brought out all the stupid memories.

 

“What’re you smiling about?” Sam asked, looking away from the game on TV.

 

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“Oh, shut up and drink your eggnog,” Dean jibbed, looking at the sad little Christmas tree for a moment, and then back at the TV, a smile on his face.

 

“Did you know…” Dean said, staring at his eggnog after the game. “That when you were little,” he looked at his younger brother. “You could never sleep unless I was there.”

 

“Really?” Sam asked, not sounding all that surprised.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured, a far-away glint in his eye. “And you used to suck your thumb. But you know that,” Dean teased, “You still do when you’re drunk and scared.”

 

“I do not,” Sam sounded so embarrassed, cheeks flaming.

 

“Do, too,” Dean teased again. “Not to worry though, your secret is safe with me.” Dean made a zipping motion over his lips.

 

“I do not!” Sam muttered.

 

Dean snorted a little, perhaps a little too proud of himself that he could still embarrass his baby bro.

 

“Take it back,” Sam said, a playful glint in his eye.

 

Dean just took a sip of eggnog, hiding his smirk with the glass. “Well, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.” He set the glass down on the table.

 

“Okay, just let me get the lights,” Sam said, echoing his movements.

 

“Why? You can stay up if you want?” Dean said, eyebrow quirked.

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Sam said, flicking off the lights as Dean laid down on his bed.

 

“What’re you doing, Sam?” Dean asked the darkness as he felt the bed dip beside him.

 

“Going to sleep.”

 

“Um… There’s another bed over there? It’s all big and empty?” 

 

“I know,” Sam said, slipping under the covers.

 

“… … …” Dean lay there for a moment and then shrugged, slipping under the covers. He felt his spine stiffen as Sam curled his entire body around him. “Why are you cuddling with me, Sam?”

 

“Coz I wuvs you,” Sam murmured around his thumb, somehow already falling asleep.

 

Dean pretended he wasn’t blinking back tears, and then kissed the top of Sam’s head, just like he used to.

 

Sam smiled up at him, huge and innocently, like he used to- Before he knew about all the evil in the world.

 

“Tank you, Dee,” Sam said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth for a moment and planting a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Anything for you, Sammy,” Dean murmured, feeling Sam murmur against his chest as he drifted off. He laid his chin on the top of Sam’s head and wrapped him in his arms.

 

He didn’t care if he couldn’t get out of his deal, not if it meant that or sleeping without Sam in his arms for the rest of his time.


End file.
